It's too good to be true
by sissified
Summary: What happens when two archenemies are forced to work together for a whole year? Will sparks fly? Or isit just the curses, bad words and spit that will do the flying? DracoHermione fanfic.
1. At the train station

It's too good to be true

Chapter 1 - At the train station

It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. She had got the position of Head Girl and was excited about the new school year. She looked out the car window as her parents were driving her to the train station. Oh how she hoped that the school year could quickly start. She was beginning to miss Harry and Ron more than she ever had or expected herself to.

Finally, Mr. Granger stopped the car.

"Well, here we are! King cross-Station. Have a great school year Hermione!"

"Take care honey, and write often!" said Mrs. Granger, hugging her precious daughter for the 18th time that morning. With a final wave, Hermione made her way to the platform.

She spotted a tall redheaded boy, and next to him, was a familiar head with messy black hair. Hermione Granger smiled.

"Ron! Harry!" she shouted. She pushed through the crowd and started running to the two boys. As she ran, she bumped straight into someone. The impact of the collision was so huge that she fell backwards and landed on the cold hard floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going, mudblood!" Hermione knew that voice. Without looking up, she said, "Malfoy, I see you haven't changed over the summer, even after your father has been sent to Azkarban. Sheesh, I feel sorry for you. All the humiliation you must be feeling after your dad was sent to prison!"

"You better watch your back, Granger!" Draco Malfoy scowled at her, while rubbing his chest in pain. She had knocked the wind out of Malfoy when she bumped into him. "I'll make you, Potty and Weasel pay for what you have done to my father!" With that, he let out a string of swear words. " _That damned mudblood! She just dirtied my favourite robes! " _He thought to himself. Hermione laughed. "Better wash that mouth of yours, Malfoy. I strongly advice bleech."

"Hermione! Is FERRET BOY bothering you?" Harry and Ron were making their way towards them. Hermione quickly scrambled up. Trembling at the fact that they were very likely to start a fight even before they got up the train, she shook her head and dragged her two friends up the train. The odds that the three boys would engage in a duel were too high to be ignored. The three friends found an empty compartment and quickly occupied it. Ron started setting up the chess set while Harry cracked his knuckles, readying himself once again for another fierce battle of chess. Hermione sighed, _Typical!_

"Hey guys, I've got to go to the Head's carriage. I'll come back when the Head boy and I briefed the prefects. And Ron, don't be late for the briefing!"

Harry waved without looking up at her. He was too occupied with the chess game that he was obviously losing.

She laughed and turned to leave when Ron called out, "Hey Hermione! Do you know who Head Boy is this year?"

Hermione shrugged and left the compartment, making her way down the noisy train towards the Head's carriage.


	2. MALFOY?

It's too good to be true

Chapter 2 – MALFOY??!

Hermione walked nervously to the Head's carriage. She was anxious and excited about finding out who the Head Boy this year was. After all, she would have to work with him throughout the year. The pretty brown-haired girl was surprised that Harry did not get the badge. Really, she thought, Harry seems to be the best candidate even though he had a "certain disregard for the rules".

To her surprise, Hermione Granger reached the Head's carriage quicker than she thought. Carefully sliding the door open, she stepped in and cautiously looked up at the tall figure that stood right in front of her. _The moment of truth!_

"MALFOY??! What the heck are you doing in here? This carriage is only for the Head boy and girl," she shrieked in surprise, or well, horror.

The boy smirked at her. "Quite thick aren't you, mudblood? I AM the Head Boy, other wise why would you think I'd be in here?" the blonde boy drawled, pointing to the badge that was pinned smartly on his cloak. Hermione's eyes widened upon landing on the bright shiny badge and collapsed onto the seat, her face white with fear and worry.

_Malfoy?? I have to work with MALFO for a whole year? This cannot be happening to me! Dumbledore must have lost his mind…_

Hermione breathed heavily as she stood up slowly. _Don't worry, I will ask McGonagall to sort this out. There must be a reasonable explanation for this. They can't possibly expect me and MALFOY to work together right? It's ridiculous!"_

"Granger, you look uglier than normal with your mouth hanging open, if _that_'s possible." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "Shut up Malfoy, I am busy walloping in self pity and I need all the concentration I can get!!" Her eyes flashed with anger.

Draco laughed. _She looks cute when she is angry. Wait a minute! I am a Malfoy!! I can't be noticing a MUDBLOOD! But those eyes…._

The confused teenager shook his head to clear his mind. _No_, he thought firmly to himself, _anyone but Granger…_

Shoving her roughly aside, Draco Malfoy said, "Out of my way Granger, I can't stand being in the same compartment with you for more than 3 minutes!" Hermione was too upset and shocked by the fact that she had to work with the insufferably fool for a whole year that she did not shout back at Draco's retreating back. What was worse, Hermione thought in utter despair, she was going to share dormitories with her archenemy who could not even stand the mere sight of her…


	3. Loads of curses and a little sparks?

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters here… so yeah! I dun see a reason to sue?

It's too good to be true

Chapter 3

"ARGHHH!!!!! Why isn't Malfoy back yet? The prefects briefing starts in 10 minutes time! He doesn't expect me to carry out the briefing all by myself right?? Shit! What a way to start a year!"

Hermione Granger paced the Head's carriage, constantly sticking out her head at the door to see if Malfoy was coming. 10 more minutes to the briefing…9…8…7...6...5…4…

The door swung open with much force. "Back," said a ruffled-hair Malfoy. Hermione breathed heavily. She was furious but relieved all the same. "Where the hell were you Malfoy? You didn't expect me to carry out the whole briefing alone right??"

Malfoy smirked. "You really want to know where I've been Granger?" Hermione looked at him with disgust. The sight of his ruffled blonde hair was enough proof for the whole world to know that he was busy snogging Pansy Parkinson in an empty compartment.

The door of the Head's carriage swung open again (though with not as much force). The prefects filed in quietly. Funny how they all arrived at the same time. The shocked and disgusted look on Ron's face upon finding out Malfoy was Head Boy was priceless. His jaw dropped, almost touching the ground!

"Hi! I am Hermione Granger, your Head Girl for the year. And this is…." She threw a dirty look at Malfoy and continued, "Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy this year." Once she finished introducing Malfoy and herself, both of them started briefing the prefects on their respective duties for the year, although Hermione was the one who did most of the talking. Malfoy just slipped in a few one-liners.

Overall, the briefing went pretty well. No wait, counting the fact that the two Heads did not start cursing and hexing each other, the briefing went EXTREMELY well.

The prefects started their patrolling. They went out of the carriage, with Ron mumbling stuff under his breath. Hermione caught some of the words though. "Wait till Harry hears… curse that ferret into oblivion…"

Sighing, Draco Malfoy fell into a seat, his arms outstretched in a relax manner. "Sit down Granger, you should learn how to R-E-L-A-X."

Hermione threw him a scathing look. "Yes Malfoy, I DO know how to spell 'relax' thank you very much. And no, I don't think I should sit down. The mere sight of you irks me too much." With that, she opened the door and walked down to Harry's compartment.

Malfoy watched her walk away. _Wow, she's hot._


	4. The hell I live in

Disclaimer: I said it in Chapter 3, and I am saying it again! Sadly, I do not own any of the characters here. If I did, I would not be sitting in front of a lousy computer now. I would have start UPGRADING!

**tannesha( ) **Hey! Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate them! Continue reading kaes?? Here's a chapter for you.

**BlackTearsOfDarkness **Hi! Thanks for your review. I'll try to cut down on the excessive punctuations wink Anywhoo…could you continue reviewing? I am grateful for your pointers and would like to hear more of them from you!

**yukawa( ) **Chuan!!! Hahahaha… Wow, you actually said something nice! Didn't know that you had it in you. Lolx… thanks for the review! Luv you loads.

**Mistri **Hey gurl! -grin- Hope you're enjoying your holidays? Thanks for the review. muack

It's too good to be true

Chapter 4 – The hell that I live in

The train arrived at Hogwarts. The first-years rushed out of the train. "All first-years over here please! Hurry up!" It was a female voice. Harry groanedWhere was Hagrid? Was he doing stuff for the Order again? Hermione pulled Harry by the arm, "C'mon Harry, it's freezing here." Ron was off trying to file the first years in straight lines. (It wasn't going too well)

The feast began after the sorting. Ron, as usual, was cursing under his breath every time MacGonagall called out another name to be sorted. "Curse those first-years. I want my food!" Hermione frowned, "I'd like to remind you that you were a first year too you know. Are you just too stupid to remember that small little fact?" Harry coughed, to stop the two from shouting and throwing plates at each other, which in fact, they were really close to doing.

The food was great. The boys were stuffing their mouth with food. It was not a very pretty sight, especially in Ron's case. The gravy was practically all over his robe. "Goodness Ron! Please! Show some etiquette would you?" Hermione threw him a look of total revulsion. Ron grinned, showing his mouth full of food. She sighed. "Never mind, just concentrate on keeping your mouth shut."

The hall went silent once the food disappeared from the tables. A few groans could be heard. Dumbledore stood up, " Well now, welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope you had a good summer. Now everyone, back to your dormitories. And would the Head boy and girl please see me immediately? You are all dismissed."

The students all scrambled up of their seats. "First years. Hurry up! I haven't got all day you know. Quickly! The faster you get into your dormitories the faster I can get some sleep!" Ron shouted towards the frightened first years. Hermione Granger shooked her head, and made her way towards the staff's table. Draco Malfoy joined her shortly.

Dumbledored beamed at the two teenagers, both whom of which could not stand the sight of each other. "So, as the Head boy and girl of the school, you two will be sharing a common room. This would allow you two to work together in much more convinience. If you follow me, I'll show you the way to your dormitories."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and they three of them made their way up the stairs. The common room for the Head boy and girl was well, GRAND. The fireplace was magnificent. Both their rooms were at the opposite sides of the common room. Hermione's door was painted scarlet while Draco's was painted green. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at his two students. "Well, have a good night." With that, he exited the room, leaving the two teenagers staring at each other with much hatred in their eyes. Draco Malfoy turned and went to his room. "Good night my foot!"

Sighing, Hermione sat down on the armchair near the fireplace. _The hell that I live in._

OMG! How's this chapter? I am really trying to make my chapters longer. I know they are hopelessly short! Okay okay, please review! I need to know how you feel about the story. I think I take criticisms quite well…. Lolx

REVIEW REIVEW!!


	5. A series of unfortunate detentions

Okay, the disclaimer in Chapter 4 was the last one. Go back and read it if you must.

It's too good to be true

Chapter 5-A series of unfortunate detentions

Hermione woke up. She was still not used to the grand bedroom of hers. She smiled as she got up and changed into the school robes. _And so another school year begins._

Much to her relief, Draco Malfoy had already left the Head's dormitory. She would not be able to stand a row with him this early in the morning. As fast as her legs could carry her, she made her way swiftly down the flight of steps to the Hall. Plopping herself in a seat between Ron and Harry, Hermione Granger started to eat her breakfast.

"You're up later than normal. Had a good night's sleep sharing the same dormitory with Ferret Boy?"

Hermione gulped down some pumpkin juice. "Surprisingly, Harry, I did. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad year after all, if Malfoy and I keep avoiding each other throughout the year."

The bell rung shortly after the trio ate finished their breakfast. McGonagall started to pass down the year's timetables to the Grffindors.

"Holy shit! Potions, Charms and Transfiguration with the SLYTHERINS?" Ron started to let out a string of swear words that would have got himself into detention if McGonagall had not walked away and was out of earshot. Harry groaned. "This means more rows and curses with Malfoy."

Ron's eyes bulged. "Not to mention more DETENTIONS…" Harry sighed, what a year it was going to be.

The three friends made their way down to the Potions dungeon. The Slytherins were already there. Malfoy had a smirk on his face that Harry and Ron detest beyond imagination. "Potty, Weasel! Look at the both of you! Untidy dressing. Tut tut, I guess you two deserve two weeks of detention!"

Ron's face turned red. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy. You can't give out detentions!" Hermione pulled the back of Ron's robes, just in case he could not resist the temptation of pounding Malfoy unto the floor. "Erm, Ron," whispered Hermione, "He actually _does _have the right to give out detentions. He is the Head Boy, remember?"

Ron was furious. "HERMIONE! Since he can give out detentions, so can you! Come on, take it out on Crabbe and Goyle!"

Hermione shook her head. "RON! I can't do that. They did not do anything against the school rules! I won't sink as low as Malfoy as to give detention to people who haven't done anything to deserve one!"

Frustrated, Ron was heard mumbling to himself "Goody two-shoes…" Snape came out of his office, and walked up to the students. "Potter, Weasley, you two seem to be giving the Head Boy a hard time. Such disrespect shall earn you three days of detention. Both of you should learn to show respect to higher authority. Such willful behavior is intolerable! Now, get into the classroom. I don't have all day to waste on you people."

Restraining themselves from cursing both Malfoy and Snape, Harry and Ron swung their bags over their backs and walked briskly into the classroom. Malfoy glanced at Hermione and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle into the classroom too.

Hermione sighed. _What a year this is gonna be. _As she made her way to sit with Ron and Harry, she could not help but glance back at Draco Malfoy. She did it sub-consciously, and had no idea why she had to. Worse of all was that Malfoy caught her glance, and smiled at her with a smile that was almost sincere, something that she would never expect from a Malfoy. Hermione threw a deep intake of air. _What was happening??_

Hey people. Okok…So that was Chapter 5. Please review people! I NEED THEM!! **hyperventilate**


	6. The best lesson she ever had

Hey people! Had a good enuf Christmas? Haha.. okay, thanks to reviewers and all. Sorry I dun haf time to copy and paste your usernames here erm so, yeah, THANKS! Anywhoo, Chapter 6 is up. I know I'm not a good writer, so hope you kind souls out there can continue reviewing and give me some pointers. OKAY! Here goes…

It's too good to be true

Chapter 6- The best lesson

"I'm done!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air. She finished her homework for the day, and, well, week. She got up and stretched. Looking around the Head's dormitory, she smiled. It really was very beautiful. The carpet had an exquisite and unique pattern.

After sitting on the couch and enjoying the warmness that the fire place was giving her, Hermione Granger got up. "Hmm…" she thought to herself, "I think I'll go check up on Ron and Harry." The way down to the Gyffindor common room was not far from the Heads' dormitory. Stepping through the portrait hole, she smiled. Harry was sitting near the fire place, almost pulling his hair out in frustration. "Hermione!" he gasped. "Thank goodness you are here! This transfiguration essay is hopeless." Ron snorted loudly.

"Harry! At least you got through Snape's essay. I'm still stuck at how frog's intestines are important in making the drought of life. Sheesh… frog's intestines…Who cares?"

The common room was already almost deserted. There were only a couple of nerdy seven years mugging for their NEWTs that were, I might add, 10 months away. The two boys were still struggling with their homework that were due the very next day.

Ron jumped out of his chair. "I can't do this! Its impossible. I'm going to bed." Harry looked at him, and deeply considered of joining him. Frowning, Hermione said, "Ronald Weasley! Come back here. You got to finish your homework. Otherwise how are you going to even survive through the NEWTs?"

Being as optimistic as he was, Ron pretended to be deep in thought. "Erm…. don't know, don't care. How's that?" Hermione let out an impatient cry. "Argh Ron! Come back here and do your homework. Goodness, I sound like your mother!" Seeing the angry look on Hermione's face, Ron quickly sat down. He whispered to Harry, "Whoa, she looks real scary when she's mad. Makes her look real ugly." Harry coughed to cover up a laugh. Hermione was already drafting their essays for them.

After 2 whole hours, their work was done. "Phew! I thought we were never going to finish." The two boys crambled up the staircase towards their dormitories.

It was already 3 am, and Hermione Granger decided to get back to the Heads' dormitory as fast as possible. When she walked into the Heads' common room, she jumped. Draco Malfoy was sitting casually on the sofa. He looked up at her and smirked. Hermione thought to herself, _I wonder how he actually looks stunning by just sitting there. The way he crosses his legs… He looks sexy! _

She shook her head to clear her mind. Regaining her composure, she said, "Still up so late Malfoy?"

"I'd think I should be asking you the very same question too," he continued smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, you don't ask me any questions, and I'll just not tell you any lies."

Unexpectedly, Malfoy reached out and pulled her onto the sofa next to him. He leaned towards her. "Hey, mudblood, I was wondering if you ever had your first kiss before." Hermione gasped. He was so near her and it sent shivers over her body. _I will not give in to that Ferret! _"That, Malfoy, would be none of your bloody damn business!"

He laughed. "Granger, I _know_ you never kissed a boy before. Being such a great person as I always have been, I could help you there."

She breathed deeply. _Boy am I nervous! _"Shut up Malfoy. I won't want to kiss you. No one in the right state of mind would want to be anywhere where Pansy's TONGUE had explored!"

Malfoy's face contorted with fury. He crushed his lips against hers. Unable to hold back, Hermione let him deepen the kiss. The two teenagers were starting to get caught on. Just when Hermione was about to get carried away, Malfoy pulled away.

"There," he smirked, "that oughta be the best lesson you ever had Mudblood." He walked into his bedroom, leaving a very shock Hermione sitting on the sofa.

_What was that all about?_

A/N: There! Done with chapter 6. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Hopefully I am improving. Anywhoo, please review. Press the nice button over there. Yes, the one that says "Go". Come on, you can do it! Lolx, thanks for reading, REVIEW AND REVIEW!


	7. Mixed Feelings

Omg… millions of thanks to all reviewers. It's a wonder how you can make my day… or week.

Lol, okayokay, special thanks to **lilpsycho14**, **LaxGoalie**, **DCMMFAN** (and on…hahaha!! Sorry. –shutting up-) , **MidnightDreamer06**, **ann**., **Courtney **, **Marisol**, **KJP333**, **cd891 , LiLy MaLfOy13, Jessica-McConacil, whylove **and** TinkerBell14934**

Sorry if I miss out on any of you.

Yeap yeap! Thank you guys for reviewing! This is the 7th Chapter of the story written by MOI. And I'm turning fifteen in less than a week's time! Anywhoo, hope you like the story… and REVIEW!

It's too good to be true

Chapter 7- Mixed feelings

The next couple of weeks went on smoothly for Hermione. She did not have anymore… encounters… with Draco. For some reason, she was quite disappointed. Of course, Hermione hoped she never would be confronted by Malfoy like that ever again. However, a smart part of her, a very _significant_ small of her wished maybe it would happen again. For once in her life, Hermione Granger did not know what she wanted.

Draco Malfoy yawned and looked at his watch. Nine o'clock in the morning, just in time for his first class. Skipping breakfast, Draco Malfoy dressed himself and ran down towards the dungeons. He was nearly late for Potions, but Snape would never in a million years take points from him. The idea itself was laughable.

He strode into the classroom in big steps, unconsciously glancing at Hermione. Hermione did not even look at him, just stared fixedly and determinedly at the chalk board in front of the class. A pang of disappointment hit Draco Malfoy. He sitted himself next to Pansy, who was already swooning over him. "Oh Drakie! I was worried you might be late! Are you free tonight? I was thinking – "

"No, Pansy, not tonight," he cut her off. He was getting really tired of Pansy Parkinson. _Why was she always giving in to me? She never has her mind of her own… not like… _He looked at the brown-haired girl sitting at the far end of the class, whose eyes were fixed on the board.

Snape came into the classroom. "Alright, two students in this class are chosen by the Ministry to brew a highly difficult potion, called the Potion of Past. This potion requires lots of rare ingredients and the brewers have to be extra careful and attentive towards it. The names of these two students came by post from the Ministry this morning," Snape tore open the envelope. "Draco Malfoy," he announced proudly. Malfoy looked extremely smug and he leaned back on his chair in a very at ease manner. "The other student helping out in this potion is," excitement was slipping of Snape's face as he frowned down at the letter, " Hermione Granger."

Draco nearly fell of his chair. He quickly scrambled up and looked at Hermione, losing all "Malfoy class and sleekness". Her face turned white. Even her lips became pale. Raising a shaky hand, Hermione said, in a rather high pitched voice that was shaking as much as her hand, "Erm, professor, is it possible to switch students? Cos I dun think I'm up to it," she looked at Malfoy.

Snape smirked. "This is all under the Ministry's orders. I have no right to make any changes. Would you and Mr. Malfoy please see me after class? I need to tell you the procedures of this project." Malfoy gulped. He did not know whether or not to rejoice that he was actually going to spend more alone time with Granger. It was his first time that he was confused with his emotions. Harry tugged at Hermione's robes, "Good luck mate. Tell me if he gives you any type of trouble." Ron nodded.

"Oh Draco! You poor thing, fancy having to work with that mudblood for almost the whole year!" Pansy said in a disgustingly whiny voice.

When the Potions class was over, Draco and Hermione walked to the front of the classroom, waiting for Snape to give them the instructions. The professor looked at the two teenagers.

"The potion you two will be working is called the Potion of Past. As it is going to be a very heavy responsibility and difficult task, you two will be exempted from NEWTs. If the potion is a success, certificates will be handed to the two of you and I am quite sure you won't have any difficulty at all in finding jobs after schooling. Now, both of you are to research on this potion in the library. Find its ingredients and how to make it. The potion must be ready by the second last week of this year. Once you know the ingredients, you can collect the money from Dumbledore and head off to buy them at Knockturn alley."

The two teenagers nodded in silence, as they still could not believe their luck, or well, misfortune, which ever it was, they could not make up their minds.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the dungeon in silence. Until…

"So, when do you want to meet at the library to do the research?" Hermione asked softly. Draco was shocked that she actually spoke to him at her own free will. He did not say anything back to her.

"Come on. I won't want to fail this project because of you! Meet you at the library tomorrow night at 11. And please don't be late. We got loads to do." With that, she turned and walked towards the Transfiguration classroom where Ron and Harry were already there, waiting for her.

Draco spoke softly, to no one in particular, "11 o'clock it is…"

That was Chapter 7. Phew, its done! Yeap, spent the most time writing this chapter. Okay, I really need reviews on this one. Hahahaha… ok..thanks for reading, R&R! press the pretty button!


	8. Capable of everything

cough been sick… sorry. Chapter 8's up, hope you enjoy it.

It's too good to be true

Chapter 8 – Capable of everything

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in the Head's dormitory. Hermione was not to be seen for the whole day. It was 10. 40 pm, and Draco was starting to have butterflies in his stomach. (something that never happened to him before) The nervous boy glanced at his watch every so often, that it even pissed himself off a little. "Damn!" he thought to himself, " Why am I so nervous? The mudblood can't have such control over my feelings! I feel so… so… vulnerable."

Of course, 11 o'clock did come. And when it did, Draco started to feel worse. Boy was he nervous. He checked his reflection in the mirror a couple of times, making sure that his hair was sticking out at the right parts.

The walk to the library seemed like ages to Malfoy, he did not know whether he was going to dread seeing Hermione, or be happy about it. All he knew was that he _had _to go to the library, no matter what.

As he swung open the library door, he saw a brown-haired girl sitting back-turned to him at a table. Malfoy drew a sharp intake of breath, and walked towards her. "Hey," was all that could come out of his mouth. Hermione looked up at him, and smiled. "Great, you're here. I thought you would probably not come at all."

And so, they got down to business, skimming through thousands of books, trying to find one that had the recipe for the Potion of Past. Draco started to get really pissed. He threw a thick book across the table, and ruffled his hair. "This is going nowhere!" Hermione frowned. "Stop acting like a baby and continue searching!" Draco looked at her, smirked, then pouted.

She laughed. "I never knew you were capable of making such a face."

Draco Malfoy grinned at the pretty girl sitting next to him. "Malfoys are capable of _anything_." Hermione Granger threw her head back and laughed. "Oh really? Mind if you could show me an example of how Malfoys are able to do anything?"

His heart raced, so did hers. Draco Malfoy smirked at her, "With pleasure…"

He leaned in ever so slowly and brushed his lips lightly on hers. In no time, they were starting to kiss pretty passionately. (Hormones…) Their tongue were as if engaging in a battle. When Draco's hands started to wander, and made themselves under her shirt, Hermione pulled back sharply. She was not exactly ready for it.

She was terrified. Her hands were trembling, and her heart seemed to be rambling in her rib cage, wanting to get out. The poor confused girl grabbed her bag, scooped up her books from the table and dashed out of the library, leaving Draco Malfoy sitting there, open-mouthed, shocked, and disappointed that the kiss had to end so fast.

He smiled to himself, _Wow…_

So that's that. Chapter 8.

cough! please review guys. Thanks man.


	9. Okay

I AM CURED! Long live the guy (or girl) who invented PANADOL! Whoots… just in time for Chinese new year too!

Okay…chapter 9…rite? Yeap yeap, hope you like it.

And thanks to all reviewers.

It's too good to be true – Okay

The next day went rather eventless for the two teenagers. Just another morning, just another school day, just another meal. The Hogwarts students were all dragging their feet, and their school bags, as they climbed up countless flights of stairs to get to their classes. Hermione sighed. There was a lot of stress she was facing, especially when she had not found the recipe of the potion. She racked her brains day and night.

Malfoy was finding himself being drawn to Hermione even more than before. Her brown eyes always never failed to intrigue and amaze him in the strangest ways. He could not take it anymore, he wanted her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lessons. Everyone rushed out of their classes, hoping to reach the great hall for dinner as fast as their legs could carry them. Harry and Ron had rushed off for Quidditch practice, leaving Hermione alone at the Gryffindor table eating her dinner silently. The food didn't look good to her. Maybe it was the food, maybe it was Malfoy?

As she swung her school bag all ready to go to bed early, Malfoy ran towards her and dragged her out of the Great Hall, running all the way into the library. They stared at each others shoes, not daring to look into each other's eyes. Malfoy opened his mouth.

"Hermione, I've got something to tell you," he muttered almost inaudibly that Hermione had to strained her ears to hear him.

"Okay… I haven't got all day for you you know."

"Ilikeyou"

"what? I didn't catch anything after 'I'"

Malfoy frowned. _Is she making this more difficult for me?_

"I, Draco Malfoy, like you, Hermione Granger! Would you _please_ go out with me?" Hermione took a step back. Her heart was pumping really fast. She was suddenly very self-concious, and no words could come out of her mouth.

After a sufficiently awkward 10 minutes silence, she spoke. "Erm.. can I get back to you on that? I need to think."

He could not help smiling. Boy did she look cute when she was confused. She walked out of the library, and headed to her dormitory. Hermione Granger tossed and turned in her bed, thinking. It was true that he always called her names, and teased her, and ridiculed her in front of everyone in school. However, she always found herself thinking of him every single day. How her heart raced every time they kissed. And the fact that he actually likes her! It was unbelieveable! She beamed at the ceiling. Jumping up, she ran as fast as she could to the library. _Oh I hope he's still there!_

Hermione swung open the library door, earning a piercing glare from Madam Pince. She spotted the blonde-haired boy sitting at the far corner, table sprawled with books. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Malfoy!" He looked up and beamed. "Hermione… I got good news…" She could not care less what the good news was. She ran over and hugged him. Draco Malfoy was shocked. She whispered to his ears, "Okay!" He was puzzled. "Okay what?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Okay, as in, yes I'll go out with you, stupid!"

For the first time, Draco Malfoy was filled with happiness inside of him. His childhood was never a happy experience, and his teen age years less so. His father never gave him anything, love, was obviously out of the question.

After laughing and hugging for a few minutes, Hermione looked at Draco, and asked. "So what's the good news?"

He smirked at her, and waved a book in her face. "I've found the recipe for the Potion of Past. Who's the smart one now?"

A/N: That's all! Hope you like it. REVIEW AND REVIEW. The more reviews…the faster I'll update.

And haf a happy Chinese new year!


	10. Opposite sides

A/N : Thanks to all reviewers. This chapter should be quite exciting! Haha…thanks for reading.

It's too good to be true

Chapter 10 – Opposite sides

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy wanted to keep their new found affection for each other as "low-profiled" as possible. Draco Malfoy was a pure blood, and somehow, it was impossible for him to deal with the social stigma. Hermione on the other hand, wanted the relationship to be kept a secret so as not to anger her two best friends.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, in a terrific mood. She could hear Draco's even and peaceful breathing from her room. She had an idea. Softly as possible, Hermione opened the door to Draco's room, and stepped in front of him. Giggling slightly, she waved her wand and muttered something under her breath. Almost immediately, a large amount of cold water splashed on Draco's face.

"Holy sh…" Malfoy jumped out of his bed and fell on the floor ungraciously out of shock. He scrambled up to face Hermione, who was practically rolling on the carpet with laughter. Draco was irritated at being woken up so early, and especially being woken in such a …unique way. But seeing Hermione, he could not stay mad for more than a second. However, he pretended to be furious. "HERMIONE! What the heck do you think you're doing! It's not funny…stop laughing!" Hermione at that point of time was already choking with laughter. "You looked so cute when you are shocked! You should have seen your own face," she snickered, trying her best to stop laughing.

Draco smirked. He had a plan. "Hermione Granger, you ought to be punish…such behaviour from the Head Girl is intolerable!" He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all the emotion he got. Hermione's legs went weak, and she leaned onto his well-built body for support. Draco shaped her body towards his, never once breaking the kiss. The two teenagers went on kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Draco's tongue was exploring Hermione's mouth, and she moaned, loving it. Draco's passion heightened, and slowly, his hands reached under her shirt. Just then, his magical alarm clock rang.

"BRRRRRRIIINNG!"

The two of them broke away immediately, shocked. Hermione cleared her throat, and whispered, "It's time for class." He frowned.

"Dun go…"

"We got to get ready for classes, I am not going to be late just because of you."

When they were out of the Head's room, Hermione and Draco had to make special effort not to always look at each other, or get distracted with each other's actions. They had to keep their minds focused on their lessons, but somehow, in a way or another, they just would think of each other. Hermione constantly shot glances at Draco, but Draco always seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation with Blaise and Pansy. There was a tinge of jealousy and curiosity growing inside Hermione, but after some time, it was forgotten.

Draco and Hermione met in the library every night at 8 to discuss about their Potions project. Harry and Ron were very disapproving of her spending so much time with Draco. "Really, Hermione, " started Ron, " You shouldn't spent so much time with that ferret. We dun want you getting influenced to the DARK SIDE now, will we?" Hermione laughed at Ron's naïve statement. However, something hit her hard. Draco Malfoy was a pureblood, and his father was sent to Azkarban Prison for being such a loyal servant to Voldemort. Hermione walked to the Head's Room, thinking. She would never want to be with a Death Eater, nor a follower of the Dark Arts. It worried her very much. Draco's family background was going to affect her relationship with him greatly.

When class ended at 5pm, Hermione went straight to look for Malfoy. She spotted him among a group of girls, who were swooning over him. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to grab him away. He smirked, "What Granger? Jealous?" Hermione gave him a strained smile. " You wish! Draco… I need to talk to you about something important."

The smirk disappeaered from his face. Hermione was looking very worried and disturbed. He followed her to a quiet room.

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Draco, are you going to join the Dark side? Will you become a Death Eater eventually?"

The boy heard this, and his heart pumped very fast. He ought to be frank with the girl standing in front of him. For some reason, he could not lie to her.

"Yeah…."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. This was the end! "Why? Can't you reject to being a Death eater? I can't carry on a relationship with a follower of Voldemort's!" She started sobbing.

It pained him to see her cry like that, especially because of him. Draco reached out to hug her. "I'm sorry Hermione, this is what that is expected from me. I am a Malfoy, remember? You just have to get used to it, then it would be fine in the future."

She pushed him away. "How can I just get used to it? I won't like someone who is going to help Voldemort destroy Harry!"

Draco felt anger welled inside him. "So its Potter that you are concerned about! He means more to you than me!"

Hermione sobbed even harder. _Why didn't he understand? I can't possibly like a boy who was going to be a Death Eater!_

"So if you are given a choice, you would rather be a Death Eater than be with me?"

Draco was furious with Hermione. _Why didn't she understand? I have to be a Death Eater, its my future…Father planned this for me, I can't disobey._

"Yes! I would choose to be a Death Eater. Its either you can deal with it or not!" he yelled at her.

Hermione felt extremely hurt. She was so happy with him, and now…

"FINE! I have nothing to do with you from now on. Dun ever bother me again!" she shouted, and stomped out of the room, wiping her tears on her sleeve as she went.

Draco sweared out loud. He hated how she just chose to leave him because he _had _to be a Death Eater when he grew up. _It's not my choice…It's Father's._

Draco Malfoy was upset that Hermione left. He liked her a lot. He was not sure if he loved her, but he knew he really liked her. Sitting in the room for about one hour, he thought and thought about only her. It gave him a terrible headache, and his heart felt very heavy. He shook his head… _I go through all this for a mudblood…Of all people to like, Draco Malfoy, why her?_

A/N: Well, that was Chapter 10! Haha…I want to know how you feel about this chapter. So REVIEW AND REVIEW. Thanks again to past reviewers…


	11. Shopping spree?

Hihi. Suddenly felt the urge to sit down and write. Shan't waste time any longer… and get to the story!

Okay, this story is for all past reviewers. Hahaha… special thanks to **natty123**, **MidnightDreamer06**, **JewelBlossom**, **Rons-Favorite**, **paws903** and last but not least **TinkerBell14934**

Also thanks to past reviewers. I am awfully sorry if I didn't mention you.

It's too good to be true

Chapter 11 – Shopping spree

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were in their own rooms, brooding on their heated argument. They were physically separated by a wall between their bedrooms, but in actual fact, they were from opposite worlds, and what was separating them was much more than just a wall.

Harry and Ron were puzzled that Hermione did not come for dinner. They went up to the Head's Room and tried shouting for her, since they could not enter the Head's Room without a password.

"HERMIONE! HER-MY-OH-KNEE!" Ron was practically shouting his lungs out. "Damn, what's up with her?" Harry grumbled. Hermione was in her room, and could hear Ron's shouts. Despite all the pain she was feeling, she giggled. She loved Ron and Harry very much, and appreciated their concern for her. She ran to let them into the Head's Room.

"Hermione! You didn't come down for dinner! What's up?"

Draco Malfoy could hear their conversation loud and clear, though his bedroom door was locked up tight. He strained to hear Hermione's response.

"Oh… I did not have any appetite…"

"Does Malfoy have anything to do with it?" Harry questioned.

"Oh…no no, he doesn't. I was just stressed about…the POTION OF PAST PROJECT."

Hermione deliberately emphasized on the last words, as she wanted Draco to hear. The deadline of the potion's project was nearing, and they have not even bought their ingredients yet.

Harry and Ron accepted her explanation without further questions, and forced her to go down to the Great Hall to grab a small bite. She left the Head's Room without any protest.

Draco undoubtedly heard Hermione. _Damn! How could I have forgotten about the project? Damn it Draco! You got to go get the ingredients for the Potion with Granger as soon as possible!_

The next day, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger still refused to talk to each other. Their pride seemed to be much more important. However, the potion's deadline _was_ nearing and they had to do something about it sooner or later. At double potion's lessons, Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the dungeons together.

Draco sighed, he never knew he was desperate enough to resort to note-passing. He scribbled untidily on a piece of parchment. "We got to get the ingredients for the Potion of Past as soon as possible."

Hermione got the note, and wrote in neat hand-writing.

"Fine, give me the ingredient list. I'll go to Dumbledore to get the money and go to Diagon Alley to purchase the ingredients _alone_."

He wrote fast. He had to make up with Hermione. He could not stand the fact that they were not talking. "Snape said that we got to go together. Meet you during lunch in the Head's Room, we'll go together."

Hermione looked at the note indifferently. She was deeply hurt by him, and was not prepared to forgive him. _How could he choose to be a death eater over me? _She had a lot of things to say to Draco. However, she just scribbled a "Fine" on the parchment, and wrote nothing more.

The bell rang and the students rushed out of the dungeons. Neville Longbottom was once again close to tears. "Oh…. I burnt the forth caulderon. Grams is going to kill me…" Fear was evident in his eyes. Hermione went towards him and patted his shoulders sympathetically. Draco saw this, and a tinge of jealousy surged through his body. _That Longbottom… I'd tear him a new… Wait a second, how can Draco Malfoy be jealous of a Longbottom!_

Pansy Parkinson grabbed Draco by the arm, and whined, "Oh Draco, you have not come to the Slytherin Common Room for so long! Are you free tonight?" Draco Malfoy smirked. _This is pay back Granger. Damn you for making me jealous._

"Sure, Pansy, see you tonight."

Hermione overheard their conversation. She tried her best to conceal her hatred and jealousy for Pansy "Pug" Parkinson. Hermione swung her bag over her shoulders and exited the dungeon with Harry and Ron without a word to Draco, who was furious.

At the Great Hall, when everyone was eating lunch, Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm, Harry, Ron? I'll be going with Malfoy to Diagon Alley to grab some ingredients for the Potion's project. So I won't be attending the rest of the lessons today. Remember to help me copy some notes for History of Magic!" Harry's face was shocked. Ron started whinning. "NO! Hermione! You can't leave us during History of Magic! We never copy notes! We need you…"

Hermione laughed hard. This was the first time since her argument with Draco when she really laughed heartedly. "Come on Ron, you and Harry should start relying on yourselves for notes. You two _are _17 years old already, you know…"

She met Draco in the Head's Room after bidding Harry and Ron goodbye. He was already waiting for her. He looked at her when she entered the room. "Hermione…" he started apologetically, however, Hermione cut him off.

"We got a lot of things to get done today, I don't have time for your nonsense." Draco's face contorted with fury. "What do you mean nonsense? I am trying my best to …" Hermione picked up the ingredients' list on the table and walked out of the room. Draco followed silently. There was nothing he could do…_She refuses to listen! Well too bad for her then._

The two teenagers walked to the Headmaster's office. They needed a password to get in, and Hermione started guessing the password. "Sherbet lemons!" Nothing. "Chocolate Frogs!" Still nothing.

Draco could not stand it any more. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her. She pushed him away roughly. "Malfoy! Please stop this nonsense! I'll forgive you when we get the ingredients from Diagon Alley! Are you clear!" Smirking at his success, Draco said, "Crystal." The gargoyles sprung into life all of a sudden. "O0o0o.. the password is crystal…clever me!" Hermione looked at him, and snorted with laughter. "Oh shut up Malfoy."

They got the money from Dumbledore, and headed to Diagon Alley via the Knightbus. "I can't believe they actually consider this TRANSPORT!" Draco groaned as he fell of the bus chair for the fiftieth time. Laughing, Hermione helped him up next to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he said, "You forgive me right?" Hermione smiled, but just looked out of the window, not saying anything.

They got their ingredients without much trouble, and at about 9pm, they were back in Hogwarts. Both teenagers went straight to their bedrooms to get some sleep. Suddenly, Hermione remembered something. "Aren't you supposed to go meet Pansy Parkinson in the Slytherin Common Room?" Grinning, Draco said, "Well, it is after hours already. Students aren't supposed to walk around the school already, right?"

She tried her best to conceal her smile, but to no avail. Head Boy and Girl were allowed to walk around the school after hours, but she knew Draco just used that as an excuse. She walked into her room, and bade him goodnight.

Draco Malfoy smiled while lying on his bed. _Well, at least we are on talking terms again. I have a feeling we are going to have more rows like that if we continue this relationship. Oh well, if that's the price I have to pay to be with her…_

A/N: Well…that is all for this chapter. Hahaha…REVIEW AND REVIEW. My finger tips are pain from all that typing. I shall go lie down now! Hahaha…jk.


	12. Slytherin Prince?

It's too good to be true

Chapter 12 (I suppose)

Slytherin Prince?

The bell rang. "Damn, time for potions. Yipee."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, Ron. Potions isn't that bad if you actually listen to what Snape is teaching, and not end up causing an explosion right after you put the first ingredient in the cauldron."

Harry coughed to cover up a laugh.

A familiar drawl was heard from the back of the trio. "Hello losers. If you could make way for the Slytherin Prince, aka me, then you shall be blessed with a whole's day peace." Hermione, Harry and Ron whipped around.

Harry snorted. "Oh please! You? Slytherin Prince? HA! You know, even Crabbe stands a better chance than you."

All the teenagers looked at Crabbe together instinctively. He was, in fact, picking his nose at that time. (Everyone! All together now, EW!) Draco Malfoy smirked. "Hey, Potter, you have a very unique taste. Good for you." With that, Draco, Goyle and, well, the "Slytherin Prince" headed towards the dungeons.

Shaking her head, Hermione made her way with Harry and Ron to Potions too. "That git, wait till I tear him a new arse!" Hermione stared at Ron, appalled. "Ron! Watch your language!" She walked into the dungeons and sat in the front row. Ron mumbled under his breath, so only Harry could hear him. "Yes, mum."

Snape swung open the dungeons door and strode in. "Students to work in pairs. We'll be making the Polyjuice Potion today. It's a complicated potion, so…" Harry, Hermione and Ron gave each other mischievous grins. Ron was exceptionally happy. "Well, since I've got practice with this before, the risk of blowing up my third cauldron is lowered. Oh, and even if I blow it up, Neville will most likely do the same. Such a complex potion, I would like to see him walking out of this classroom slim-free." Hermione and Harry burst outs laughing. Snape glared at them, "Ten points off Gryffindor! Such behavior! From a Head Girl too! Dumbledore should be informed."

The trio kept a straight face throughout the lesson.

Draco Malfoy was at the other end of the classroom. _Crabbe? Better than me? Come on, Potter must have been kidding. _He stole a glance at Crabbe. _He HAS to be._

Not to anyone's surprise, there was a loud explosion at the back of the classroom. The students were used to it as it happened almost every lesson, and did not bother to turn back to look. Snape sighed, and said boredly, "You are excused, Longbottom. Go to the hospital wing. The temperature of the Polyjuice Potion can be quite high sometimes."

Before the end of the lesson, Hermion, Harry and Ron had finished with their potions. Grinning, they proudly took it to Snape. The professor looked at the Gryffindors, and smirked. "Ahh, Potter. Fine, I shall grade the three of yours right now." He tested the potion using animals. The three Gryffindors let a sigh of relief when each of their Potions were able to turn the frogs into looking like a cup. Snape frowned with disappointment. "You three get an O each." Grinning broadly, they went back to their seats, feeling extremely satisfied with themselves. Draco Malfoy finished his with ease too. He, also, got an O.

The Gryffindors could hear Pansy's sickeningly high voice across the classroom. "OH! Draco! You're soo smart!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione could not contain their laughter. Harry made a retching sound in his throat, and astonishingly, it could be heard by Malfoy right at the other end. Draco glared at his arch enemy fiercely. Harry covered his mouth and gasped in mock fear. "Oh, I'm really sorry! You know, I just couldn't help it. Spare me, oh royal one!" The Grffindors cheered their lungs out, and only stopped when Snape shouted, "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, it was worth it."

Hermione's mood that day was fairly good. At night, right after dinner, she went back to the Head's Room to have an early night. Draco was sitting near the fire reading a book. She peered over his shoulder. "What are you reading?" He looked up at her, "How to kill a mocking bird." She gasped. "Oh my goodness. Malfoy! That's a muggle's book!"

"So? Do you have a problem with that?"

She shook her head immediately, unable to hide the smile on her face. "No no, of course not. Glad you are enjoying it."

Hermione turned to walk into her bedroom, before Draco called out, "Good night Hermione. Sweet dreams."

She turned to face him. It surprised her sometimes at how nice a person Draco Malfoy can turn out to be. Smiling, Hermione walked towards the Slytherin Prince, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Good night to you too."

Slowly, she walked back into her bedroom, and shut the door softly with a soft "click".

Draco Malfoy smiled to himself, as he rubbed the spot on his forehead. No one has ever made him feel this way before, and shockingly enough, he liked it.

AHHHH…. My precious readers! Heeheehee, R & R! Tell me how you think this story is going. I don't think I mind flamers. I find them rather hilarious actually…


End file.
